Destined to collide
by Lyth Icebreath
Summary: She is his and only his, the one thing that can bring some small amount of light into his own personal darkness. He promised her that he would always protect her and Eric Lensherr never breaks his promises. Rating may change to M later. Eric/OC
1. Dance with the devil

**Hey everyone! This chapter has been updated and edited. Nothing major has changed, just my OCs name and the words in Italic are spoken in German.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Breaking Benjamin; Dance with the devil) or anything related to X-men, I only own my OC Zelda.**

* * *

**Prologue**

___Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

___Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

___Trembling, crawling across my skin. _

___Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

___I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

___I won't last long, in this world so wrong. _

**_…_**

_"__Father, may I come in?" _A young voice sounds up in the otherwise quiet house. The owner of the voice, a girl of no older than ten, stands nervously in front of the thick wooden door of her fathers office.

Even though her father has summoned her, she knows better than to enter his office without his permission. Absently her hand travels to her cheek, where her father had struck her so hard that she had been sore for a week the last time she had entered his office without permission. A flinch travels over her face and she lets her hand drop away from her cheek.

She shifts nervously from one foot to the other.

_"__Come in, my love." _She frowns at her fathers sickeningly cheerful tone.

If there is one thing her father never really is, it's cheerful... unless he gets what he wants... and that's never a good thing... for **anyone**.

_She takes a deep breath._

Opening the heavy wooden door, the soft sound of her fathers music fills her ears. She moves to close the door behind her when her eyes take in the mess that is her fathers office.

Her lips part in shock at the normally tidy office _"O____h____ my! Father...what happened?" _Her eyes quickly turn to her father, who stands with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a boy.

Her eyes widen even more at the state of Herr Doctors precious 'torture room'. The procedure tables lay flung from their original positions and, what she can only guess as his instruments, are bent into unrecognizable scraps of metal.

She makes to walk further into the office but stops when her shoe comes into contact with something... foreign.

A gasp of fear and shock escapes her lips and she jumps away from the three bodies on the floor. Her hand flies to her mouth to try and stop herself from screaming at the sight.

She recognizes two of the bodies as a couple of her fathers soldiers, their eyes shut tight in fear and pain and their helmets crushed around their skulls.

The third body shakes her to the core. A woman, one of the accursed camps prisoners, stares lifelessly up at her. Her striped clothing is soaked in crimson, making her stomach churn. She's been shot in the abdomen and, Zelda assumes, is the sobbing boy standing next to her fathers mother.

She can't think of another reason why her father would have brought the poor woman up here.

She forces herself to look away from the body, instead she takes a deep breath and focuses on closing the door as her father slips something into the boys hand.

He pats the boys back before turning to her and flashing her a smile that makes her skin crawl.

Stepping over the bodies, he waves dismissively in the boys direction, silently ordering her to see to him, before walking over to the window to gaze at the concentration camp down below.

She glares at him before kneeling down next to the woman's body. Reaching over she gently closes her eyes before saying a silent prayer for her.

It hurts to think that she lost her life due to her fathers selfish reasons.

Zelda shakes her head with a soft sigh before standing up to look at the boy now watching her, sniffling and desperately trying to hold back his sobs.

Her heart aches for him and her hatred for her father intensifies with every second that ticks by.

_"__Hello there, my name is Zelda. What's yours?"_

_"__Erik." _He whimpers and Zelda nods, smiling warmly at him. Carefully, she walks over to him and takes his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

_"__Come with me, Erik. You must be starving." _Gently she pulls him from his spot amidst the chaos

He quivers noticeably when he looks down at his mother _"____Mama!" _He cries, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

Zelda moves to pull him into a hug, being shorter than him, her head only reaches his chest and even though she doesn't know him at all, it's the only thing she can think of to to offer him some measure of comfort.

Reasoning that it always helped her when she was sad and her mother used to hug her.

Though she can't begin to even hope to give as good hugs as her mother used to.

A pang shoots through her heart. She can relate to him, knowing all too well how it feels to lose your mother. Having lost hers only a few years ago herself.

_"Zelda." _Her attention snaps over to her father, his cold and hard eyes boring into hers.

She grimaces and tugs Erik away from his mother.

She hates herself for having to pull him away from his mother without giving him a chance to say goodbye to her.

But her father isn't exactly **k********nown **for his patience and even though she hates her father with every fiber of her being it does not mean that she ******wants **to anger him.

_"__I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Us against them all

**Phew, we finally have a REAL update. I hope I haven't lost too many of you guys in the couple of months since I have updated this story?**

**For my old readers who may or may not know, I changed a few things, like my OCs name and some minor story changes, but that comes later.**

**I really really hope you like this chapter, this is kinda short, but important and to get me back into the swing of things with X-men.**

**I don't own the song (Sarah Mclachlan; World on fire) or anything related to X-men. I only own my OC's**

**As always, PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**And again, words in Italic are spoken in German :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages_  
_You're not alone in this story's pages_  
_The light has fallen amongst the living and the dying_  
_And I'll try to hold it in, yeah I'll try to hold it in_

**…**

The air is warm and stuffy, uncomfortable at best.

With a huff, Zelda tosses her duvet off of her small body for what feels like the thousands time.

She's frustrated beyond all reason of a doubt. For the past few days, she has barely been allowed out of her room. She can't seem to figure out why or what she did to deserve this punishment but she dare not question her father.

Questioning him will only result in making the punishment worse.

To top it all off, she hasn't seen Erik, not even once this week.

Her heart is growing uneasy.

She has come to care for Erik this past year of knowing him. Her friend has become one of the few reasons for her to continue enduring her life here.

What if he is dead?

What if Herr Doctor killed him?

Cold fear clenches around her heart, squeezing it tightly. She winces at the thought of Erik being dead.

What would she do if he is dead?

She turns to face the bedroom window, unease continues to grow inside of her.

There is absolutely nothing she can do. Her eyes focus on the window... the barred window... just one more thorn in her side... just one more thing reminding her that she is well and truly trapped here.

Under her fathers rule.

A sob threatens to spill from her lips. She swallows hard, forcing it deep down. She wants to cry, so badly in fact, but she just can't.

Crying is a sign of weakness in Herr Doctors eyes.

Closing her eyes, she tries to will sleep to claim her.

Hopefully tomorrow will hold better news for her and she will be allowed out of her bedroom and able to see Erik again.

With that thought in mind, she starts to slumber.

But she barely gets settled before an agonized scream shatters the deafening silence. Her eyes snap open and she flies out of the bed in one motion.

That sounded like...

"_Erik!" _Before she really knows what she's doing, she finds herself rushing for the bedroom door, hoping and praying that it's unlocked. Barely thinking about what Herr Doctor will do to her if she gets caught.

Her heart races but she manages a sigh of slight relief as she manages to fling open the door.

Someone grabs her around the waist when she runs through the open doorway. She snaps her head around, barely managing to stifle a scream when she recognizes Jonas, her ever faithful and more of a father to her than her real one ever could hope to be, personal guard.

"_Slow down, child!"_

She struggles against his hold _"Let me go, Jonas! I think Erik is in trouble!" _She whispers harshlyand Jonas gives her an incredulous look

He also heard the scream a few minutes ago. Unease gnaws at him, neither of them has seen or heard anything of the boy since the previous week when he was allowed to visit with his young charge.

Schmidt is up to something... he doesn't need any sort of special powers to know that much.

His attention turns to the still struggling girl _"And if I let you go? Then you will be the one in trouble!" _His equally harsh whisper, stills for a second

"_Jonas, please... he's my best friend..." _Jonas lets out a low, sad sigh _"I can't... I can't lose him...not him too."_

Putting her down, he turns her around to face him _"I can't lose you!"_

"_You won't!"_

"_How exactly do you know that?" _The young girl gives him a look that portrays more confidence that she currently feels inside

"_Because, you'll always protect me. Just like you protected mama."_

A pang shoots through his chest, he wants to tell her that he couldn't protect her mother. No matter how much she wants to believe that he did, he couldn't, he chose to protect her instead... if she only knew _"Oh darling, I wish that could have always protected you and your mother."_

With a defeated sigh, he releases his hold on her and without another word, she turns and bolts down the hall.

She can hear Jonas follow close behind her as they start to descend the stair case.

"_Be careful, little one..." _He grabs hold of her arm to pull her to a stop _"Let me go first."_

It's not a suggestion, he doesn't make suggestions. Especially not when it comes to her safety over his.

He pushes past her. Reaching the bottom step, he stops to look around the corner.

What the hell is he doing?!

He should be protecting her from danger, keeping her as far away from it as possible. Not taking her straight towards it!

Deep down, he knows exactly why he's doing this.

Though he doesn't really want to admit it.

Erik is important to her and she is important to him.

He scoffs

Either way, he still can't believe he's doing this.

He stops short... no guards...strange...

A warning bell sounds in his head. Before he can act on it Zelda shoots past him _"No, wait!" _He tries to grab hold of her, but he's too late

She barely gives him any notice, slowly and extremely carefully, she pushes the door to her fathers office, open. Trying her best not to make a sound.

Peeking around the door, her eyes scan the unusually quiet room. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, and only later will she realize what a big mistake that was.

Her eyes turn to Herr Doctors torture room and what she finds there, however, has her blood running cold _"Erik!"_

"_No, Zelda!" _

She doesn't miss the urgency in Jonas' voice, she turns to him _"Erik is hurt, Jonas. I can't just leave him."_

He wants to tell her that yes, she can leave the boy where he is. It's safer that way. But he keeps his mouth shut.

Running over to her friend, bloodied and bruised and strapped to one of Herr Doctors procedure tables. She takes in his prone form and a new sob threatens its way free _"Erik?" _Gently, she places a hand on his cheek, carefully as to not cause him further pain.

"_Erik?" _Her small and scared voice, takes on a more urgent tone

Slowly, the boy in question opens his eyes. Both Zelda and Jonas release sighs of relief. Pain shoots through Erik's body and he struggles to focus on his friend _"Zelda?"_

"_I'm here, Erik." _She tries her best to keep her voice as soothing as possible

Fear and panic grab hold of Erik _"N...no!"_ He tries to shake his head, tries to tell her to run, to leave here and just **run. **

But he can't muster the strength. His body is tired, drained from all the pain he had to endure. The words he wants to say, the words that he **needs **to say, just can't seem to worm their way past his unresponsive lips.

He closes his eyes again, more in defeat this time than anything else.

Something is definitely going on, despite the obvious... there is something else he just can't seem to put his finger on

This isn't right.

Where are all the guards? Where's Schmidt? He never leaves his office unguarded... especially not with the boy still inside...

Then it hits him, like a ton of bricks.

The boy! Schmidt left him unguarded... which means... _"Oh no..." _He moves to take a step forward...when the familiar coolness of the barrel of a gun, presses against the back of his head.

He stops and swallows hard. How could he let this happen? Slowly, he looks over his shoulder. Right into the cold, warning eyes of none other, than Klaus Schmidt.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so assuming you made it through the long ass A/N 1, what did you think? Please let me know! :)**


	3. Your secret, my gain

**Awesome! We have another chapter!**

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and as always, please let me know what **

**You think!**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything related to X-men.**

**Only my OCs**

**And words in Italic are spoken in German**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She has a secret.

A secret only Jonas knows about. One that she has been keeping for a while now... ever since her mother's death to be precise.

Jonas made her promise. Promise never to let anyone but him know about her secret.

She only figured out a while later why he made her promise never to tell anyone about their secret.

Because of her father.

Because of his research.

Because of what he would do if he ever finds out.

That is one of the biggest reasons why Zelda hates thinking of what ever the hell this is... as a gift... She has been forced to live the rest of her life in secret. Fearing for not only her life, but for Jonas' life as well.

Right now though... no matter what her feeling towards her powers are...

She is thanking whoever is supposedly out there...

That she can help Erik.

Zelda lets out a shaky breath. She only done this once before. It was an accident. She didn't do it on purpose... the night of her mothers death... After that night... it's been years... She feels so stupid. She doesn't even know if she still even remembers how to access whatever this is inside of her... it's not like she has any training or anything.

It just sort of... happened the last time...

And Jonas... he made her promise... he'll forgive her for breaking her promise this once... won't he?

Her heart lurches when she looks back down at Erik.

There's no time to worry about that now...

Across the room, Jonas watches in silent horror as she moves her hands down to where the boy's wounds seem to be the worst

No!

A triumphant, smug grin crosses Schmidt's lips.

Finally!

Zelda, still unaware of the looming threat, continues to focus all of her energy on helping Erik.

Helping him is what's most important to her right now.

Her father has no limits to what he will do to get his way.

_"Come on..."_ She whispers through clenched teeth _"Come on..."_

Nothing seems to be happening for the first few agonizing seconds. Fear and uncertainty adjusts its grip on her heart...what if this doesn't work?

Then, Erik groans softly, his face contorts and Zelda breaths a soft sigh of relief when she can feel something happening.

A strange sensation...a feeling of intrusion and change travels through her body.

It's too hard for her to describe the feeling exactly.

She can also finally see his wounds start to heal, slowly but surely.

There isn't any time for her to celebrate though, as soon as his wounds start to disappear... sharp, burning pains start to flare up over her body...

On the exact same places where they had been on Erik's body.

Fear grips her tighter and a whimper slips from her lips

Jonas feels as if his heart is ripped from his chest and trampled on at the sound of her pain...

This is all his fault

He should never have allowed her to come here.

Zelda can feel blood start to drip from the wounds forming on her body.

Blood stains her dress.

Her strength starts to wane.

Falling to her knees, she gasps and winces in pain.

Schmidt nods in her direction, ordering two of his guards to get her.

The other two, grab hold of Jonas. Keeping him securely in place.

Despite her pain, she forces herself to look up at Jonas, happiness shining through the pain in her eyes. She did it, she helped Erik... her eyes widen in fear and shock when she sees Jonas standing next to her father.

No!

She doesn't have one ounce of strength left to fight her fathers soldiers when they grab hold of her. They pick her up off the floor and she cries out in pain.

_"Zelda..."_ Her eyes snap over to her best friend, still lying on the table. He looks better at least.

_"I knew it!"_ A sadistic grin crosses Schmidts features. Both Zelda and Jonas looks over to him_ "My own daughter! I have never been more proud!"_ He turns to Jonas _"Well done, Jonas!"_ His head snaps over to his charge, who manages enough strength to give him a cold look of utter betrayal.

He wants to scream in frustration, he wants to tell her that he had nothing to do with this. That she should know him better than this.

He didn't betray her, he would never betray her.

But his voice is lost to him, silently and beyond helpless, he watches the other guards take her away.

Possibly to her doom.

Klaus steps into his field of vision and he feels like retching at the smug look on his face

_"Take this traitor to the prison."_

…

Jonas paces the length of his tiny cell.

What are they doing to Zelda? Are they helping her at least? Getting her some medical attention?

They better not be hurting her, he will rip every single one of the heads of if they even dare to lift a finger in harm towards her.

_"Well well well, Jonas my old friend."_ His head snaps around to glare at the person standing at the cell entrance

_"Johan!"_ He lunches for the cell bars, the other man stakes a casual step back, well out of his reach _"Where is she!? Where, you son of a bitch!"_

_"You are a fool, Jonas. Your love for the girl has blinded you. Clouded your judgment."_ Jonas glares daggers at his old Captain, who returns his glare with a dangerous glint in his eyes

_"If you dare hurt her..."_

_"Hurt her?"_ Johan looks genuinely surprised at this_ "We aren't going to hurt her! She is much too useful at this point for that."_ He turns around with the intent of heading for the door. But before he walks away, he can't resist the urge to give Jonas a malicious gri_n "We won't hurt her... much... but fear not my old friend; Come morning, you will die. I will gladly be pulling the trigger myself... and the children..."_ His grin widens and Jonas feels his heart sink_ "Well, you won't be able to worry about them any longer."_

Jonas sinks to the ground as his old Captain walks away with a dark chuckle.

He has to find a way to get out of here. He needs to find a way out of here, to rescue Zelda...and the boy.

They are both innocent.

They don't deserve what awaits them.

He looks around his cell...but how... there is no way out of here.

Klaus made sure of that.

He sighs_ "I am so sorry Sophie... I failed her... just like I failed you."_ He leans his head against the cool bars, the cold and deafening silence envelops him

_"I'm sorry, Zelda..._" He closes his eyes.

Resigned to his fate.

Then...a sound break the silence... something he can't quiet place.

He lifts his head, listening intently

Then he hears it again... a strange creaking sound... coming from one of the other cells

He is confused for exactly one fifth of a second

Then he smiles

Maybe there is a way out of here after all...


End file.
